¡Que empieze la guerra!
by Egiptology
Summary: Y todo esto por una broma


Todo empezo en la escuela, donde están las mane seis sentadas en el comedor.

Una chica de pelo rosa y esponjoso llamada pinkie pie estaba comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: Hacer una broma a una chica de pelo violeta con una franja morada y otra rosa, llamada Twilight.

[le pondré una cucaracha falsa en la comida] pensó pinkie pie. Mientras twilight se distraía con algo, le puso la cucaracha en el plato.

Twilight se volvió a su almuerzo ,mira la cucharacha y grito, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí voltearan, menos una chica que estaba en el piso riendo.

En ese momento, Twilight se dio cuenta que era una broma y decidió que tenia que vengarse.

Se quedo pensando que hacer para vengarse, pero un ruido lo saco de su .( Era el timbre)

Todos fueron a sus aulas, excepto 2 chicas que fueron al sanitario.

Twilight se le ocurrió la forma de cobrar la broma. Le pidió a la maestra si podía ir a tomar agua y se fue. Encontro un valde y lo lleno, cuando volvió al aula solo le quedaba ponerlo en el marco de la puerta.

Con las otras 2 chicas:

« Pinkie, ¡Pero que buena broma! » Dijo una chica de cabello arco iris llamada raimbow dash, a su amiga.

« S-si, fue muy gracioso.» Dijo riendo pinkie pie.

« Bien, volvamos al aula.» Dijo raimbow.

« Oki doki loki.» Respondió pinkie.

Al volver, Raimbow le reto a su amiga una carrera. Que Pinkie acepto gustosa.

Dash iba adelante por mucho. Cuando, al intentar entrar al aula, le cayo un valde de agua en la cabeza, con la consecuencia de empapar la toda.

« ¡No puede ser!» Alarmó Twilight corriendo para ayudar a la deportista. Mientras toda el aula reía y, la maestra se quejaba.

«¿¡Quien fue!?» Exigió Raimbow Dash. Toda el aula señalo a twilight, ella volteo y miro a todos con enojo.

« Me la pagaran...» Murmuro para si misma la estudiosa adolescente.

«¡Twilight, tu fuiste!» Gruñó la otra joven con furia en su voz.

« Raimbow, yo...» Intento decir Twilight, pero interrumpió la de cabello arcoiris.

« ¡Esto es la guerra!» Sentencio Raimbow dash. En eso llega Pinkie.

«¿¡Una guerra de bromas!? ¡Yo quiero participar!» Anunció con emoción. Así empieza la temible batalla de bromas pesadas interminables.

Mientras otra tres chicas, llamadas Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity planeaban como parar este conflicto de chistes.

« ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de reconciliación?» Expresó tímidamente Fluttershy.

« Me parece perfecto. Yo llevo la comida.» Dijo Applejack con su distintivo acento.

«Yo hago la decoracion. En mis bellas manos quedara muy elegante.» Presumió majestuosa Rarity.

« Entonces, yo me encargo de la bebida.» Pronunció la amante de los animales.

« Lo hacemos en el granero.» Mando la granjera.

Lo que no pudieron apreciar fue que alguien las estaba escuchando. « jaja jaja jaja, hoy me divertire. » Rió maleficamente hasta desapareser del lugar.

Ya estaba lista la fiesta. Así que las alumnas iban por sus amigas. Fluttershy iba por Raimbow dash, Aplejack por pinkie pie y finalmente, Rarity se encargaría de Sparkle.

Con el primer par:

« Necesito una mano en la granja, ¿Me ayudas?» Pidió Fluttershy.

«Ok, te ayudo.» Aprobo Dash, mientras iban caminando hacia la granja.

Con la granjera y la fiestera:

« Tengo una nueva receta de tarta de manzana, creo que voy a necesitar a una joven dispuesta a ensuciarse.» Dijo con su típico acento una de las adolescentes.

« Oki doki loki.» Aprobó la divertida Pie, dirigiéndose en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

Con las últimas amigas:

« Hice una nueva colección de granja moderna muy chic, ¿La quieres ver?» dijo rarity con su fina voz.

« Claro rarity»

Por fin las seis amigas llegaron a la fiesta. Tres de ellas esperando un buen rato, pero algo mas les tenía el destino.

Cuando vieron todo el partido, se sorprendieron las jovenes que comenzaron la guerra de bromas.

Fluttershy, AJ y La modista dijieron al unisono: « Bienvenidas a la fiesta de reconciliación.»

Dash, Pinkie y Twilight se dieron cuenta de por que era la fiesta ,se miraron entre ellas y salieron corríendo a formar un abrazo grupal entre todas.

« ¡Gracias!» Dijeron las tres amigas.

«Tomemonos una foto» Sugirió Rarity.

El grupo de chicas se preparan para la foto, mientras alguien planeaba algo para las amigas.

Las alumnas estaban a punto de fotografiar la hermosa escena, cuando un valde de agua las mojan a todas. Indignadas observaron arriba y notaron a un chico particular.

«¡DISCORD!» Regañaron las jóvenes. Lastima que era demasiado tarde, el mencionado salió corriendo.


End file.
